


Semen Cumiverse: The Galaxy's Cumdump

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Inflation, Intersex, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Porn Is the Plot, Threesome, clod, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: One of the Gems takes their sexual frustrations out on a certain half-human boy, leading to a chain of events of orgasmic proportions.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Amethyst, Steven Universe/Garnet, Steven Universe/Jasper, Steven Universe/Lapis Lazuli, Steven Universe/Pearl, Steven Universe/Peridot, Steven Universe/Ruby, Steven Universe/Sapphire, Steven Universe/Spoiler Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Desperate Release

**Author's Note:**

> Steven is 16 years old in this story, set in a separate continuity from the Steven Universe: Future season of the animated series. This fan fiction in its entirety was originally posted here on the Archive on May 28, 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Gems takes their sexual frustrations out on a certain half-human boy, leading to a chain of events of orgasmic proportions.

“ _Hmm_ …Is _this_ what it’s supposed to look like?” 

Amethyst held the object in her hand and examined it closely. It was the penis she had grown using her ability to change shape. Rigid in her palm, the organ stuck straight up, and throbbed as she squeezed it.

Exactly how Greg and Rose managed to conceive Steven fascinated her. So she was practicing _shapeshifting_ a penis to find out what they had done to “make” him, using pictures from one of Pearl’s books on human biology. She had turned to the chapter on the human reproductive organs, and had been practicing _shapeshifting_ the male sex organs, the ones both inside and outside the body. 

“So he just took his— _this thing_ …and…” 

She squeezed the penis a few times and hummed softly as a few drops of Cowper’s fluid trickled out. So she _had_ managed to _shapeshift_ all the proper organs within herself to make all this to work, she thought. It felt pretty good to the touch, that much was for sure. How was it supposed to be “stimulated”…? Like… _this_ …? 

Amethyst gave a few tentative strokes to the shaft of the organ, and pleasure coursed through it. “ _Ahh_ , that felt pretty good…” she moaned. Maybe it’d feel nicer if she went a little faster? 

So she stroked her cock rapidly. “ _Mmmn_! That’s even better…!” 

From there, Amethyst added masturbation to the list of things that she did that made her feel good—the same list of things that Pearl would most certainly disapprove of. She soon became addicted to the sensation it gave her.

She began her fun with her new organ—the penis—by touching herself once every day. This quickly doubled to twice a day, and two weeks into her self-indulgence, it had escalated to four times a day. A little while after that, and Amethyst found that she was stroking herself to climax an unbelievable eight times daily. 

But with her new “additions” and their fun came all the fatigue and apathy from over-using them. Amethyst was tired throughout the whole day, every day. It was almost as if she were moving in slow motion. On missions she was largely unfocused, even more than she had been at times. 

The others began to notice, although they never seemed to notice the thick bulge in Amethyst’s pants. Amethyst’s weariness raised concern among the other three Crystal Gems—Garnet and Pearl. Especially worried was Steven, although Amethyst had repeatedly assured him she was fine. It was strange to him; Pearl had said that Gems didn’t need to sleep. _So why was Amethyst always so tired?_ , he wondered. It couldn’t be that she wasn’t _getting_ enough sleep. But then what could it be? 

Summer would be here soon. How could she enjoy it with the others, with Steven, if she barely had the energy to walk a few feet without running out of the vim to continue? What about all the fun things she planned to do over the summer with Steven? _With Steven…_

_Hmm…_

Exactly what could she get away with doing with Steven, anyway? 

…Why did she think that? Was it the penis that made her have such a thought…? 

At any rate, they were all supposed to have a good time together. But touching herself and orgasming so often to get off was draining her of the ability to even stand up without almost falling over… 

So that day, Amethyst decided that she would swear off masturbation, at least long enough to get her vitality back to normal. But how to go about it?

She was determined. And strong, too. She was a _Quartz_ , after all! That was it, then, she concluded. She’d just quit cold-turkey and let the chips fall where they may. 

******

Five weeks trickled by without Amethyst jacking her dick. She didn’t so much as touch it, even once. It wasn’t as if she needed to use it to urinate; Gems didn’t ever need to use the bathroom. Amethyst had decided that she would keep the penis, though, out of fondness for the feeling it gave her when it became erect and rubbed against the confines of her pants.

Sometimes that feeling was almost enough to send her over the edge in her current straits—not masturbating had made her _sensitive_ ; though whenever it had happened, she always managed to hold herself back from climaxing in her pants right then and there. She figured she simply would always be able to control herself, to catch herself in time.

Still, though, she decided to keep the cock. _What could possibly go wrong?_ , she had asked. This was despite the fact that every day she felt more and more like she would force herself on the nearest thing that moved. 

Even still, she kept the cock. 

_But tempting temptation is never wise…_

****** 

Sometime during the fifth week, Amethyst found herself lying on the living room couch. She stared up at the ceiling. 

In all honesty, it had been unbearable to hold back for five weeks and not shoot off even once. It had been her wholehearted goal to abstain from masturbating. …But no longer. 

She had regained her bloom and zest, and had returned to her normal level of vigor. Amethyst reached into her pants and rubbed herself, giving her cock light feather-touches. Why would she abstain any longer when she had accomplished what she had hoped to? She wasn’t tired all the time anymore. 

…Maybe she should try not to go so far back into it, for her sake, though. That way, she wouldn’t end up being so “drained” again. _Just this once_ , she thought. _I’ll just give myself some relief, and then go back to not jackin’ it._

Amethyst grabbed her dick and started to stroke it slowly. She moaned softly. 

“ _Ahh_ , just like that…” 

By chance, Steven happened to walk into the room, and his face brightened when he saw her. Steven noticed Amethyst’s hand in her pants, but didn’t think much of it. He thought it was just one of her “Amethyst-y” quirks. Amethyst had stopped touching herself the moment she noticed Steven; she groaned in frustration, but only inwardly. _Why does he have to show up now, of all times?_

“Hey, Amethyst!” Steven chirped. “What are you up to?” 

“Ah, nothing, Steven. Just hangin’ around,” she said. “You know me! Heh-heh.” 

“Great! I was looking for you! I wanted us to hang out, but I didn’t know where you were. But I’ve found you now! So…Do you want to do something together?” 

Amethyst paused to think about what Steven asked. Just then, a twisted idea formed in the back of her mind and quickly pushed its way forward. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. 

“Sure, Steven I’d like to do something with you. Would love to, actually. We’ll play a game together.” 

“Oh, a game?” Steven asked. He clenched his fists in excitement. “What kind of game?” 

“It’s called…” Amethyst poked her cheek and cocked her head. She thought for a moment. “…It’s called, ‘Pwn-a-Hole’!” 

“‘ _Pwn-a-Hole_ ’? How do you play it?” 

“That’s easy, Steven! You just get down on your knees, close your eyes, and open your mouth as wide as you can!” 

“Oh, that does sound easy!” said Steven. “I wanna play! I’ll go first!” 

In his naïveté, Steven obeyed without question—facing Amethyst, he knelt down, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth as wide as he could. 

_Well, he is offering to “go first”…_ , Amethyst mused, grinning. She stood up and pushed aside the coffee table between them. Amethyst stalked her way over to where Steven was kneeling.

She began to sweat, and swallowed hard…hoping Steven would soon do the same. She was apprehensive over what she was about to do, but yet incredibly eager. 

Amethyst reached into her pants and pulled out her dick. 

It was the same magenta color as the rest of her body. Her dick was six-and-a-half inches long and surprisingly thick. 

She stroked her cock gently—and sighed impatiently. Grinning madly, Amethyst uttered, “Say ‘ _ahhh,_ ’ Steven…!” Steven did just that, and Amethyst forcefully grabbed the back of his head and jammed her entire length into his mouth in one go. 

Steven’s eyes opened wide in shock. He gagged hard and coughed, and tried to free himself, but Amethyst’s hands held him firmly in place. She was stronger than him. It seemed also that her Gem was exerting a strange force that kept Steven from standing back up… 

Amethyst sighed in pleasure and began to thrust in and out of Steven’s mouth, letting out soft “ _Ahh_ ”s and “ _Mmmnn_ ”s as she moved. Steven was confused as to why Amethyst would do such a thing to him. Her cock was warm in his mouth, so big, so foreign, so _alien_ …

So uncomfortable! Steven tried again to free himself, but Amethyst continued to hold him still. She went on with her assault. “No way am I letting you go, Steven. We’re gonna to do this ‘till I _pop_!” she said, a lustful look in her eye. “ _Ahhh_ , this feels so good…! I wonder if I should get Pearl and Garnet to shapeshift a dick so we can all do this to you. Then you’d be our bitch ❤…” 

Steven let out a sound of discomfort, displeasure, and unease. Amethyst chuckled as she continued to thrust. “Do you like that? Do you like it when I do this to you?” She threw her head back in pleasure, and let out a long, ecstatic sigh. “Steven’s going to be our little bitch forever,” she said huskily as she clutched his chin and thrust her dick harder into his mouth. “Do you want that? Do you want to be our bitch ❤? ” 

“Mmmph! _Mmph-mmmph_!”

“Is that a ‘yes’…? ❤” Before Steven could reply, Amethyst’s body spasmed from the feeling of her cock buried in his mouth. She moaned again. “Ah, I’m gonna cum! Make sure you swallow it all…!” she said. 

She bucked her hips in two hard thrusts, and on the third she drove herself into Steven’s throat down to the base of her cock. With a grunt, she shot her load into his maw. Almost a cup’s worth of five weeks’ pent-up cum spilled out of her dick just then, followed by ten more thick, sticky ropes of Amethyst’s semen. Steven was forced to swallow it all as it poured into him, but there was so much that some spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. 

Amethyst sighed in satisfaction, and pulled her dick out of Steven’s mouth. She flopped back onto the couch, spent. “That was just great…” she said with a smile. “We’ll have to do this a lot more often.” 

Steven was still on the floor, coughing up the last of Amethyst’s semen that was caught in his throat. As soon as her cum started to settle in his stomach, the Gem in his navel began to glow brightly. “Did you have fun, Steven?” Amethyst asked amorously. “Looks like your Gem did, at least. Heh!” 

Steven whimpered and groaned softly. His head was spinning. He could feel Amethyst’s cum sloshing around inside him, bubbling in his stomach, like some sort of lewd acid rock drainage. It had tasted strangely sweet. Besides all that, his Gem was reacting to it, and it felt as if it were… _absorbing_ it, somehow. 

And then suddenly, Steven felt a warm, tingling sensation and an overwhelming euphoria wash over him. He grinned a slutty, catty grin… 

_More…_ he thought. _I need more…_

“…Steven?” a voice called. Someone had just emerged from the Temple Gate. “Steven, I heard you groaning. Are you all right?” the voice asked. It was Pearl. 

Steven’s grin faded a bit and was replaced with a look of outright lust. _Pearl…_ , he thought. 

“Steven?” she asked again. Pearl strode into the living room. 

“Steven, what happened? Are you…” she stopped speaking when she noticed Amethyst lying on the couch, with a cock-semi-erect. Pearl’s head shot back to Steven. She saw globs of Amethyst’s semen on his face, chin and clothes. Steven looked into the distance blankly with a strange expression on his face. 

“Steven?! What happened?” She turned back to Amethyst. “Amethyst!! What did you do!? Did you…did you just _RAPE_ him?!” 

“Sure did,” Amethyst said with a cocky grin. She slowly stroked her dick. “It felt great, too. You should try it, Pearl. Steven’s mouth is amazing!” 

“Steven…” Pearl began, with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Steven…” She knelt down next to Steven and cupped his chin in her hand. 

“It’s okay, Pearl,” Steven replied softly. Pearl noticed that the strange expression on his face had faded just a bit. 

“No, Steven, it’s not,” Pearl said with a sad look. She brushed his cheek. “Amethyst had no right to do that to you.” She turned to Amethyst, her expression suddenly turning to that of anger. “…And I will be coming up with a punishment for her shortly, because of it!” 

Amethyst just laid back on the arm of the couch with her knees crossed, eyes shut, and a smug smile on her face. Her arms were behind her head. 

“Steven, let’s get you cleaned up. We need to get that stuff off of you,” Pearl said, taking him by the hand. They hadn’t gotten up yet. 

“Most of it’s already _in_ him,” Amethyst chuckled. 

Pearl bared her teeth and growled at the other Gem. “I can’t believe you!! How could you do such a thing to Steven!?” she exclaimed. 

“Hey, you’d have done it too if you had one of _these_ ,” Amethyst said, waving her dick back and forth, “…and hadn’t done anything with it for five weeks.” She knew this wasn’t true; Pearl would never have done such a thing, but she was forming a plan to get Pearl to… 

Pearl scowled all the more. “Why would you even grow something like that in the first place!?” 

“…And I know you want to feel it, too, Pearl…Rose’s soft lips on your cock,” Amethyst continued. 

Pearl recoiled slightly, suddenly taken aback. “I…” 

“Be honest! You’ve dreamt of that for longer than I've been alive,” Amethyst purred, “For thousands of years now. You’ve always wanted to experience that. To have Rose’s thick lips take in your swollen dick, and have her mouth suck you like you were candy ❤. And then she’d swallow every last drop that you shot. You never had the courage to ask her to, though. But look…” She motioned to Steven, whose head was now in Pearl’s lap, staring up at her eyes with hunger in his own. “Rose is right there, starving for your cock!” 

Pearl stared back at Steven, frozen in place. She let out a soft whisper: 

“ _Rose_ …” 

“Pearl…I wanna suck it…” Steven mewled. 

Pearl gulped. “Ro…Steven, I can’t. I absolutely shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be right. W-We’re going to clean up your face and wash your shirt. And afterwards, Amethyst is going to…I’m going to make sure she’s…” 

Amethyst spoke again. “Why not? You’ve waited so long for it…Now Rose is offering to satisfy you after all this time…” 

Pearl balled her fists. Steven continued to look into her eyes, desiring to take her into his mouth and carry out everything Amethyst had just described. 

Finally, Pearl sighed. But she grinned a silly, twisted grin an instant later. “Steven,” she said, “I’m sorry, but…do you think…do you think you could let me feel your mouth…on myself? It’s been far, far too long since I first met Rose, and…” 

Regardless of what Pearl meant to say next, Steven had already pulled down Pearl’s leggings and was kissing, licking, and sucking where her dick would be. 

“Hurry and grow it, Pearl…” Steven said softly, in between love bites. 

“Yeah, don’t keep Rose waiting,” Amethyst said, chuckling. Now there was no way that Pearl would try to stop her from screwing Steven’s mouth again if she herself had done it too. 

Pearl cupped her face in her hands. “Oh, after all this time, I’m finally going to…Rose is finally going to…” She shut her eyes and focused on her nethers. Almost immediately, a glowing, cylindrical light manifested on her crotch, and a penis began to take shape there. First the head, then the girth, formed, swelling outwards. Then the length extended, growing up and out of Pearl’s crotch; Amethyst gulped, a lustful smile on her face. Steven watched Pearl’s cock grow with stars in his eyes…It wasn’t as thick as Amethyst’s cock, but it was a bit longer; her dick extended to about seven-and-a-half inches. It poked Steven in the face. 

It stopped glowing and took on a more corporeal appearance. The shaft was the same ivory color as the rest of Pearl’s skin, topped by a bright-cerulean head. Steven’s head moved back, his eyes still locked onto Pearl’s cock. “It looks really tasty…” he said. He came closer again and stuck out his tongue, and licked the head of Pearl’s cock tentatively. Pearl let out a soft, “ _Ah!_ ” and Steven continued to lick at Pearl’s head, while slowly stroking the shaft with his hand. He licked around the head in a circular motion, then down the shaft and back up again. Amethyst had quit being so aloof, and was now on her belly, gripping the seat of the couch. She looked on in fascination at Steven licking Pearl’s cock, with a wide grin on her face. 

Pearl moaned softly at Steven’s ministrations and she bit her knuckle. Steven swirled his tongue around the head once more before leaning forward and kissing the tip; he took the whole head into his mouth and began to suck. Pearl’s hands balled into fists, and she began to sing a dulcet “ _Ahh!_ Ah-ahhh! _Ah-ah-hah!_ ” as pleasure washed over her body. Steven bobbed his head up and down, sucking and then deepthroating Pearl’s long dick. Amethyst’s grin grew wider still, while Pearl’s hands balled tighter. 

Steven began to bob his head more vigorously, going faster and faster. Pearl threw her head back, just as Amethyst had done. She suddenly cried out. 

“Steven, I’m going to ejaculate!” she squeaked. 

Amethyst put her arms over the edge of the couch. “Just like me, Steven,” she said. “Pearl is gunna give you a whole lot of thick, sticky cream, just like I did!” 

Steven took Pearl’s cock into his mouth to its base. He moaned in anticipation. “ _Mmmm…_ ” he murmured. 

The vibrations from Steven’s anticipation sent her over the edge. With a loud cry, Pearl shot her cum into Steven’s waiting throat. Shot after shot filled Steven’s mouth, painting it white; the boy gulped quickly to keep up with Pearl’s orgasm. Somehow, he managed to swallow it all. 

Pearl fell back onto the floor, breathing hard, and Steven licked his lips from the excess cum that managed to stray there. “That was tasty, Pearl,” he giggled. “It was really delicious.” 

“That looked really _fun_ ,” said Amethyst, kneeling down next to Pearl. Pearl slowly rose, pushing herself back up, and Amethyst pulled her close. Pearl’s mouth was open, and she panted. Both their penises were flaccid. 

Just then, Steven’s Gem began to glow, the same as it had after he had swallowed Amethyst’s semen. Steven felt the cum that Pearl had shot into him draw deftly from his stomach into his Gem. Amethyst smirked again. “Does it do that every time you guzzle a whole tub of spooge, Steven?” she asked, laughing. Suddenly, her cock began to stir. It quickly became erect. 

“… _Ah_ …it really had been a while since I last shot off, before today. It looks like I’m ready to go again. And it looks like Pearl wants more, too…” Amethyst said, noticing Pearl’s dick had started to become erect as well. “You don’t mind sucking us both off again, do you Steven ❤?” she asked, winking. Pearl moaned softly. “Ah…Rose… _Rose…_ ” she whimpered. 

Steven smiled. “Of course not,” he said, sultrily. “I’ll be glad to suck you both a whole lot until you give me all your cream!” 

“ _Mmmnn_ …That’s a good boy, Steven.” Amethyst replied, smiling a lecherous smile. Pearl whimpered in ecstasy, and Steven leaned down to give their dicks more service. 

And somewhere in the back of her mind, Amethyst wondered why she didn’t do this to Steven any time sooner. 

**END OF CHAPTER I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it?
> 
> Semen Cum(m)iverse: The Galaxy's Cumdump is a fanfiction based on the animated TV series Steven Universe.
> 
> Written as a proof-of-concept, it follows the continuity of the TV show loosely and uses only its established characters. The characters’ personalities are written to be as canon-compliant as possible, though you may notice some minor differences here and there. Perhaps the biggest difference here is the Gems’ willingness to use Steven as an onahole.
> 
> I read online that Steven has perfect pitch, so I wrote a story about him being the perfect *bitch*. It's actually a social commentary on what Steven Universe, the TV series, really is.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Crystal Gems decides to confront Steven about what had gone on between him and the other two members of the team.

Two days passed by since the incident when a hard penis was forced into Steven’s innocent mouth.

Amethyst and Pearl had used Steven’s pudgy face as little more than an onahole since then. Steven managed to swallow lots more Gem cum in that time, with Amethyst and Pearl greedily coming back for more again and again. Steven found them hard to contain, and their dicks even  _ harder _ … He sucked them off every time with as much greed as they had for his mouth.

Naturally, it wasn’t long before Garnet caught on to what was happening. In fact, her ESP let her see everything that they were doing, all before they had even done it. She decided to confront Steven about it, planning to talk to him in private.

She found him in the Beach House’s kitchenette during lunch that day. “Steven. I’d like to have a word with you,” she said firmly. It was still the second afternoon since Amethyst had taken his innocence.

Steven got up from the kitchenette counter and set down the sandwich he was eating. Amethyst had made it for him herself, using her “special mayonnaise”. Her  _ sweet, sweet mayonnaise _ …

“Sure, Garnet,” Steven replied meekly.

Garnet took Steven to the Temple Gate. She willed it open, using the two Gemstones in her hands, one in each palm. She took Steven to the Burning Room, a place where they would certainly be ensured some privacy.

The Burning Room was a part of the Crystal Temple that Garnet presided over—it was the place where the Crystal Gems disposed of cursed items and other evil relics. Garnet did this by incinerating those items in the lava pit in the heart of the room. 

The Burning Room’s secondary function was to store the corrupted Gems that Garnet had encased in her magic bubbles. They were put in bubbles for everyone’s safety; corrupted Gems took on the shape of horrible monsters. Because of the bubbles, they couldn’t regenerate, though—for them, there was no forming a body and taking shape and form like Garnet and the other, non-corrupt Gems did.

Garnet stepped toward the center of the room slowly. Steven followed at a few paces slower than her. At the room’s center, Garnet stopped in front of the lava pit and turned around. She faced Steven.

“Why did you do those things with Pearl and Amethyst?” she asked. She stared at him solemnly through her visor.

“…I-I did something? I…don’t know what you’re talking about, Gar,” Steven fibbed.

“There’s no use lying to me about this, Steven. You should know that by now,” Garnet said stoically. She had already seen what had happened, even if she wasn’t there in person.

“I…” Steven began again, not sure what to say.

“Steven…”

Steven looked at his feet. “I did something really dirty,” he said. 

“Amethyst grew a boy’s thing and stuck it in my mouth and made me suck it…” He fidgeted in place. “Then she peed in my mouth, except it wasn’t really pee…a-and she made me swallow it.”

Garnet frowned at that.

“Then right after that, my Gem…lit up and sucked up all of the stuff Amethyst shot down my throat. Then Pearl came to check on me, and I ended up doing the same thing with her, only on purpose, and…”

Garnet furrowed her brow. How could Pearl and Amethyst do those things to Steven? He was like their child! He was so innocent, he…

“And…” Steven said again.

“And…?” Garnet asked.

“ _ And! _ ”

“And what, Steven?”

“And I want to do that same dirty stuff with you, just like them ❤!” he said, smiling a slutty smile and stalking towards her.

“Wha—Steven?” Garnet exclaimed, surprised by the boy’s sudden change in personality.

“C’mon, Garnet!” Steven purred as he took another step. “I know that you know you really want to. It feels  _ ree~ally _ good…and I know when you saw me doing it to the others in your vision, you wanted me to do it for you, too ❤…”

Garnet gulped. Had Steven lost his mind? Although…

Although, somewhere, in the back of her mind, she HAD wanted Steven to do those things to her. But why would she…desire that? 

_ Oh, of course… _

_ Ruby, no… _

_ …Please, Sapph? Just this once! _

…He was just so cute…

Is that why she wanted to talk to Steven, the victim, instead of giving Amethyst a piece of her mind? And Pearl wasn’t exactly innocent of all this, either…

“Well, Gar?” Steven asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. “How ‘bout it? Would you like me to make you feel good, too?”

Garnet hadn’t expected for him to ask this. She wasn’t prepared for it. She hadn’t expected this to happen. Hadn’t seen it happen, either. In her vision, Steven simply…ran out of the room and went right back to sucking on Pearl and Amethyst’s penises. 

_ Steven’s a lot like you, Ruby. _

Well, this outcome was better than that one, anyway.

The bubbles that Garnet had entrapped the other, corrupted Gems in floated silently through the air of the room. A few of the bubbles bumped into each other.  _ Corrupt as they are, these Gems aren’t as  _ corrupt _ as Steven has become _ , Garnet thought as she glanced upwards at them.

Steven grinned a catty smile as he strut. “Well?” he asked seductively and peered at Garnet with hunger.

“I…Steven, I…” Garnet was flustered. Usually, she was so calm and levelheaded, but this…and so suddenly, she…

“Steven, as much as I would desire to do something like that, I couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right.”

At least she was honest that she did feel that way.

“That’s what Pearl said!” Steven said, “Right before she asked me to put her dong in my mouth and suck on it ❤.”

Garnet’s bottom lip twisted as she weighed the consequences of giving in to the little seductress standing at arm's length.

_ He is asking us to, after all… _

_ But we can’t! It’s Steven. No matter what he’s said, we just can’t, even if he’s offered to do it…! _

_ The others were okay with doing it to him! Why are we not allowed to do it too? _

_ We shouldn’t! _

_ It’d feel  _ ree~ally _ good! Steven guaranteed! _

_ Why are you thinking that!? _

But one of the two little voices fought for dominance in that moment and won.

“Yes, Steven. Actually, I…” Garnet said, suddenly and paused. “I do want to try that…with you, too.” She…

…Couldn’t help but give in to his offer.

Steven’s eyes lit up at her sudden change of heart, and his grin grew wider; he looked Garnet in the eye (her visor was in the way, though) with the slutty smirk on his face. When she noticed his expression Garnet smiled shyly herself. She beckoned him to herself; Steven smiled sultrily and stepped a bit nearer to her. Garnet started to remove her uniform, the leotard that hugged so closely to her  _ Forme _ . It came off easily, simply disappearing in a flash of ruddy light.

She concentrated on her crotch, and she began to grow the penis. It emerged from her body as an incorporeal, glowing pillar of luminescent, fuzzy light, just as Pearl’s had. The head formed first, appearing and extending out from her lower body, then the shaft started to grow. It all grew out, and kept growing…and didn’t stop until it had become nine inches long; it was a bit thicker than even Amethyst’s dick. It stopped glowing and took on the same color as Garnet, a rod the same reddish-brown as the rest of her. Steven looked at it in awe, and licked his lips.

Garnet sat down on the floor and slowly spread her legs to allow the boy access to her dick. She motioned for him to come closer still and with grace Steven gingerly crept his way over to Garnet’s cock. He knelt down in front of her (this was becoming a regular thing for him), and took her cock in his right hand. Steven found that it was warm in his grasp, with an admittedly non-uncharacteristic radiance to it; burning hot.  _ Hot as the lava in this room’s burning pit _ , Steven thought as he grasped her length as it throbbed slowly at his touch. He began to slowly stroke the shaft, and Garnet let out a small moan.

“Such a nice  _ cock _ …” Steven moaned as he gripped her shaft more firmly and pumped his hand again, causing Garnet to let out a guttural “ _ Mmnn… _ ”

Steven cooed, moaning, and planted a kiss on the top of Garnet’s crown. “ _ Such _ a nice cock,” he said again. “It truly is  _ magnificent _ .” With an almost unnatural hunger he took the head into his mouth and started to suck.

“ _ Ahhh… _ ” Garnet gasped. One of the smaller Gems within her had thought that this would feel good, but she hadn’t expected it to feel this tantalizingly wonderful…

“Mmm- _ hmm _ !” Steven moaned, laughing. He took his mouth off of her dick and looked her in the eye (her visor was still in the way). “Did you like that?” he asked while stroking her shaft at a moderate pace.

“Y-yes, I did, Steven. Will you keep doing it?”

“ _ Of course~ _ ❤,” came his response.

Steven put his head back down on Garnet’s cock and began to suck-suck on it all over again, making sure to skillfully work his mouth and lips up and down her meat as far as he could. It was too big to take it all in at once, which Steven found a bit frustrating as he sucked her, so he focused on pleasing only the upper half of Garnet’s dick with his mouth while he pumped the bottom half with his hands. All the while, Garnet continued to let out moans and breathy “ _ Ahh _ ”s…

Steven continued for a little while longer. The seconds passed at a crawl, and all the while he found himself enjoying his brazen handiwork, despite being the one on the giving end of the fellation. Not much longer after, Garnet felt her orgasm approach.

“Ah, Steven, I’m…I’m about to…”

“ _ Let it all out. _ ” Steven mumbled, his mouth full of her dick. Garnet didn’t know whether Steven was trying to finish her sentence for her, or if he was commanding her to soil his mouth. Either way…

“I’m cumming…!” Garnet yelled as she clenched her fists and shot a hot, sticky jet of cum straight into the back of Steven’s throat. Steven swallowed it instinctively, and Garnet’s orgasm kept on going, with her moaning all the while. He continued to gulp down the rest of the spunk that Garnet continued to fill his mouth with, giggling as it poured into his gullet. 

Finally, her ejaculation started to subside. Steven swallowed the last few spurts of Gem cum that Garnet had shot out; he licked her tip clean and swirled his tongue around the head of her dick a few times. Then he pulled Garnet’s dick out of his mouth with a  _ pop _ and bent down to give the tip another kiss.

Garnet was panting. It was strange to see the others do that after an orgasm—Gems didn’t need to breathe.  _ Maybe cumming with their dick caused them to be out of the breath they didn’t even need to take in? _ , Steven wondered.

His Gem suddenly began to glow, absorbing the thick spooge that Garnet had given him. As it did, Steven looked down at his navel and pet his stomach—Garnet seemed to notice his Gem glowing, but she didn’t say anything about it.

Steven looked on her and saw that she was propping herself up with her hands, a look of satisfaction on her shaded face. 

“Is that all for now?” he asked, grinning amorously again. “Because you sure did cum a lot.”

“I can keep going,” she said with a sudden eagerness in her voice, smiling lustfully. “I have the stamina of two, you know.”

“Oh! Which one of you…?”

“It was  _ me _ ,” came Sapphire’s voice from Garnet’s mouth. Garnet looked away, blushing.

Steven was a bit surprised at her sudden change in personality—though it wasn’t as drastic as his own sudden change earlier—but he realized that the two smaller Gems that made up Garnet were still conscious within her.

“Hey there, Sapphire,” he said. “Did you like the blowjob?”

“Y-yeah…” came her response. 

“I’m glad you did ❤,” said Steven ardently.

Though she was against it initially, and surely against her will being suppressed and then taken along for the ride by Ruby, Sapphire had to admit…

_ That did feel pretty good, after all. _

_ Hey, it’s my turn! _ Ruby thought, pushing her way up to the surface.

“ _ Mmm _ , heh!…So, what’s next?” asked Steven sultrily. Maybe another blowjob?

“That’d be…” Garnet spoke, in Ruby’s voice. “That’d be your  _ butt _ .” She smiled a huge grin.

“My butt?” Steven asked. It wasn’t so odd after all to witness Garnet’s personalities swapping back and forth, he thought. Stuff like this was almost completely normal to him. And besides, the girls he lived with had grown dicks and ravaged his mouth with them. Even that seemed normal, especially now. But his butt? …What about it?

…Three, no  _ four _ , of those girls had grown dicks and ravaged his mouth with them, at least.  _ Hmm. I wonder if the  _ others  _ would… _ Steven thought.

“It’s how boys do it with a cock,” Garnet said simply, and Steven’s attention came back to her. “I want us…to go all the way.”

“You mean you’re going to put all of  _ this _ …” Steven said, petting Garnet’s cock gently, “…inside of me?”

“It was already inside of you,” she laughed.

“Oh, I guess so,” said Steven. “I didn’t think of it that way.”

Garnet laughed again. “So,” she said softly, “will you take it?”

“S-sure!” Steven stammered nervously.

The Gem fusion smiled. Garnet stood on her feet and picked Steven up. She held him up by his armpits, with Steven facing her.

“This will hurt a bit at first,” she warned. “Are you sure you’ll be able to bear that?”

“…I’ll be fine,” Steven said confidently. “I want to make you feel good, so let’s go on and  _ get _ going!  _ Go _ right ahead ❤!”

Garnet grinned and let out a soft, “ _ Okay. _ ” They quickly discarded Steven’s pants and underwear. Slowly, Garnet lowered his naked lower body down onto her large cock. It was still slick with Steven’s saliva and mucus and bits of her cum. 

Garnet positioned him over her dick so that her cock was lined up with his anus. Then she—or rather, Ruby, pressed up against him, pushing into his tight entrance. She thrust into him slowly, yet firmly, spreading his virgin hole.

Steven’s ass took in Garnet’s cock surprisingly easily, and she had no trouble sliding herself in to the base. Garnet stopped right when she hilted him. She sighed in pleasure, having had just taken Steven’s anal virginity. 

“ _ Heh _ , Steven, I just took your black cherry!” Ruby spoke from Garnet’s mouth. “You were a virgin back there, huh? It’s so tight…”

Steven moaned in discomfort; Garnet being inside of him was more uncomfortable for his butt than Amethyst being inside of him had first been for his mouth those two days ago. This hurt.

“ _ Ahh _ …” he whimpered.

“Can I start to move?” Ruby asked again, in an almost-pleading tone.

“ _ Uhhn _ …” Steven groaned. “Sure…” He wanted her cock badly, but this was proving to be a bit too much…

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked again. “You look really uncomfortable. Am I hurting you?”

“I’m fine,” Steven said. “Go ahead and move, Garnet. I want you to enjoy this.”

She smiled and began to move, thrusting out of Steven’s butt slowly, then back in again. As she moved, she struck his prostate, and pleasure coursed through his body. He moaned.

“Ah… _ Garnet _ …”

“Did you like that, Steven? Is it starting to feel good for you?”

“Not every part of it, but that just now felt pretty good…”

“Should I do it again?”

“Y-yeah…”

So Garnet pushed back into him, pressing up against his prostate once again. Steven let out an oscillating “Ah-ah-ah- _ ahhh _ ,” and shuddered, shivering in pleasure. His own cock, having long become erect, stood at full mast. Pressure began to build up in his loins.

Garnet lay on the floor with Steven perched on top of her cock. She began to push him up and help him back down onto her shaft, and Steven moaned out loud. Garnet thrust upwards to meet Steven’s butt in time with her helping him back down.

“Ah, Steven this is  _ amazing _ …” Garnet said.

“Yeah, Garnet…it feels so good,” Steven cooed.

They went on like this for a bit. Steven gasped and cried as Garnet continued to fill him with each thrust she made. As Garnet kept thrusting into him, Ruby all but lost herself in the pleasure of screwing Steven’s asshole. She, as Garnet, started to buck into him wildly, humping him madly, screwing,  _ doing _ …

“Ah, Garnet! Too rough!!” Steven cried suddenly.

“I can’t help it!” Ruby called from Garnet’s mouth. “Your asshole just feels so good!”

She kept thrusting, a second orgasm building within her nethers and gradually approaching its peak. Garnet’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, though they were still obscured by her visor. In the heat of the moment—amidst Garnet’s wild thrusting—the visor fell off and clattered to the floor. She opened her eyes, all three of them, and looked Steven in his. Garnet’s face was scrunched up in bliss, the sex more gratifying than she could handle at once. She opened her mouth, panting, and one Gem spoke:

“Steven!” Ruby cried, “I’m going to cum again!”

“Me too!” said Steven. He could feel his own orgasm fast approaching.

Garnet sat up with Steven still on her dick, and pushed him to the floor. She tore into him, thrusting harder than ever. She was putting every ounce of force into pounding his ass as hard as she could without hurting him…too badly. Her hips were moving wildly, and Steven gripped them tightly to keep from being pushed like a mop across the floor of the room.

Both Steven and Garnet cried out loudly; Steven from Garnet’s forceful screwing, and Garnet in pure ecstasy from the warmth and pleasure of Steven’s ass.

“Let’s cum together, Steven!” Garnet yelled.

“Okay! Garnet, I’m almost there!” Steven cried.

Garnet grabbed Steven’s hips and she made her final thrusts into him. In a one-two-three motion she slammed into him in one final triad of thrusts, and then…

“Cumming, Steven!”

“… _ So am I _ …!”

Garnet filled Steven’s ass with a burst of Gem spooge, splattering it all over his insides, followed by several more volleys of her cum. It filled up his rectum quickly, though more poured forth from Garnet’s dick. Steven started to cum as well, from his ass being loved by Garnet’s cock. A bolt of lightning shot through him and he arched his back. His butt…felt really good!

Steven’s cock fired off three thick, sticky strands of semen that shot up onto Garnet’s stomach. Some of it splattered onto his. His cock continued to ooze cum out of his cockhead, and it dribbled down the shaft and pooled on his crotch.

It was Steven’s first prostate orgasm. Sure, he had cum before from touching himself, but this…this was so much more intense!

Garnet let out a long sigh, her second orgasm finishing. She pulled out with another pop…and rolled off of Steven and lay down next to him. She smiled, breathing hard; her cock lay flaccid between her legs. 

A few moments passed in near silence, with the only sound being both Steven and Garnet trying to catch their breath.

Then Steven turned to her with a smile on his face. They spoke in unison, each saying the other’s name. Steven giggled and Garnet chuckled, and they both spoke again, with Garnet going first.

“ _ Steven _ …that was truly amazing. I have to say, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

“I enjoyed it lots, too, Gar. That was the best thing I’ve ever felt,” Steven said.

Steven’s Gem started to glow the second time during his encounter with Garnet. Once more, it began to suck up all of the cum that Garnet had deposited into him.

“Oh. It looks like no matter where cum is shot into my body, my Gem will always still drink it up.

“Does it always do that whenever you get semen inside of you?” Garnet asked.

“Yeah,” Steven said.

“Mm.”

Steven looked up at Garnet. He pulled her arm closer to himself and hugged it. “I’m glad you really enjoyed yourself,” he said. “I’m happy I was able to make you feel good.” He lovingly nuzzled her arm with his cheek.

Garnet gently pulled her arm free from Steven’s grip and pet him on his head. “Thanks a whole lot, cutie-pie,” she said, grinning. They continued to lie on the floor, though Steven wasn’t bothered by how hard it was. He was too euphoric from his orgasm to care, and Garnet wouldn’t have been bothered either way.

Within Garnet, one of the little voices spoke up.

_ See, Sapph? I told you it’d feel good! _

Sapphire smiled a little at that.

_ We’ll have to do this again sometime, _ she thought.

** END OF CHAPTER II **


	3. Soldier’s Emergency Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven helps a certain former Gem soldier release her pent-up frustrations.

The next day, Steven met Ruby and Sapphire in the living room of the Beach House for another special “FUn sesSION”. Sapphire and Ruby were no longer fused together as Garnet, but had separated. On their own, they weren’t much taller than Steven, who was only four feet tall. Garnet herself stood at over six feet, and dwarfed the three of them—they were all just a little more than half Garnet’s height.

Steven was servicing Ruby and Sapphire with both ends. The two Gems had done away with their clothes and were stark naked, having sex with Steven in the middle of the living room. He was down on his hands and knees.

“ _ Ah _ , Steven, just like that…!” Sapphire moaned as Steven sucked her dick.

“ _ Agh _ …! …Feels so great!” Ruby grunted as she thrust into Steven’s butt from behind.

Their dicks were each five inches long and the same color as the rest of their body. Blue Sapphire was in Steven’s mouth and she gasped and cried as red Ruby thrust into his ass. Steven moaned as he sucked, and Ruby’s rubicund cock continued to piston into his butt.

Steven took Sapphire’s dick out of his mouth, kissing and licking it. “Ah, Sapphire, your dick is like a Popsicle…!” he said. “Your cum must be like a frappé… And Ruby, your dick is so warm… I bet your cum is as hot as  _ lava _ …”

Ruby’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she thrust into Steven from behind. Sapphire continued to let out little gasps and moans as Steven sucked her dick again. They both soon felt their climax approach. 

“Ah, Steven, we’re about to…” Ruby grunted, grimacing.

“We’re about to cum!” said Sapphire.

“Delicious,” Steven chirped. “Let me have it all!”

Ruby grunted again and Sapphire cried out, and with that they came in both of Steven’s holes. Steven moaned as he felt Ruby’s hot cum squirt into his ass, and he gulped hungrily to catch all of Sapphire’s frosty, slushy seed in time.

He finished swallowing Sapphire’s load. “That was just great,” he said, taking her dick out of his mouth, smiling and licking his lips clean. His Gem glowed again and began to suck up all of the cum the two Gems had shot into his belly.

“It’s doing it again,” said Ruby.

“It’s so enthralling,” Sapphire breathed. “And it does that every time one of us ejaculates inside. How many times have the four of us done that in you?”

“Between you, Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl…” Steven began, still on his hands and knees, “I’ve lost count.”

Sapphire covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. “Must have been a whole lot, then!” she said.

Steven let out an “ _ Mmmm _ ” and grabbed Sapphire’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the head.

“Ah, Steven! I just came, so I’m sensitive…!” she said.

“Hey, how about we switch places?” Ruby asked, grinning at Sapphire. Ruby was starting to get a little jealous that Steven was giving Sapphire’s dick more attention than hers.

“Yeah! I wanna try your  _ butt _ , Steven ❤,” Sapphire said with a glint in her eye.

“Oh. Sure!” Steven said.

“You’re such a slut, Steven,” Ruby said, grinning. “You’re gonna let me stick this in your mouth right after I pulled it out of your ass ❤?” She gave her dick a few strokes.

Steven giggled. “No, I’m not THAT slutty! The bathroom’s right there, so why don’t you at least wash it off at the sink?”

“ _ Fine~ _ …” Ruby called out, and turned and left to do that.

She came back and Sapphire went over to Steven’s rear. Ruby walked around to his front and grabbed her dick in hand.

“Ready, Steven?” Sapphire asked, while Ruby gave him a toothy grin.

“Yeah.” Steven said “Go right ahead, all over again!”

“His butt’d be better, but I bet it’s at least really slippery in his mouth!” Ruby said.

“You just were in my butt, silly!” said Steven.

“I know, I know…” she replied.

“Let’s hurry up and get started!” Sapphire called.

So Ruby put her dick in Steven’s mouth, and Sapphire pushed in from behind. They started to move, but Steven didn’t like it.

“Ah, cold,  _ cold _ !!” he said, pulling Ruby’s dick out of his mouth. “Sapphire, your dick is too cold to go in my ass! And Ruby, ouch! I thbing yuu bandth migh tunbh!”

“What happened, Steven?” Ruby asked.

“I said, ‘I think you burned my tongue’!” he told her.

“Sorry, Steven,” they said in unison. Sapphire pulled out of his butt.

Just then, there was a noise at the front door—it burst open suddenly, and Jasper, the largest of the Quartzes in Steven's inner circle, entered into the Beach House. She stomped her way into the living room and stopped short of the couch, and took in the scene before her: the three of them naked with Steven down on all fours.

Jasper was taller than even Garnet. She stood at seven feet, and was wider than Garnet too; with large arms; broad shoulders; a barrel chest; and wild, beige, Amazonian hair, Jasper was a hulking, intimidating Gem. Her personality matched her looks; she was fierce and assertive.

“What are you two runts doing with Steven!?” she bellowed.

“ _ Hello to you, too _ ,” Ruby muttered under her breath.

“We’re not runts!” Sapphire cried. “This is our natural size!”

“We can’t help it if we’re smaller than you,” Ruby spoke. “Even so, we’ve still beaten you before in battle, as big as you think you are.” Ruby was surprisingly cool-headed, but Steven guessed it was because she had shot off into him all the spooge that she had.

“Yeah, sure,” Jasper huffed, “When you were fused together, you dirty cheats.”

“It’s not cheating…” Ruby continued. “It’s just evening things out.” 

“I liked it better when you were addicted to Fusing,” Sapphire added.

“Whatever! And why were you two doing that to him, whatever it was?!” Jasper continued.

“Steven was just… showing us a good time!” Ruby said, snickering suddenly.

Jasper growled at that. “I don’t care! Get out of here with…whatever that stuff was! Both of you!” she yelled.

Sapphire grimaced and Ruby frowned. They glared at Jasper angrily.

“Come on, Jasper!” Steven said sultrily, suddenly speaking up. “You should join us!” He got up and strode over to her, walking with heavy footfalls that made his butt jiggle with every step. Ruby and Sapphire admired the view. Jasper took a step back. 

“What?” she asked.

Steven ran his hands over her crotch, and she flinched. “What are you…” she began, but Steven reached up and began to trace his fingers over her abs, which was as high as he  _ could _ reach. “ _ Mmmnn _ …I bet your dick is just as terrifically  _ big _ as the rest of you,” he purred.

“My  _ what _ …?”

“… _ See you later, Steven _ ,” Ruby and Sapphire said sourly, and walked crookedly away, to the Temple Gate. They walked through it to Garnet’s room: if Steven was more interested in Jasper and wasn’t going to pay attention to them, they wouldn’t bother hanging around anymore.

_ Must’ve been some orgasms _ , Steven thought. They were walking pretty crooked.

He turned back to Jasper. “So? How about it?” he asked her.

“How about  _ what _ , Steven?” she asked.

“How about letting me suck your dick ❤?”

“What  _ even _ !?”

“I wanna suck your dick!” he said.

“What does that even mean?” she asked.

“A dick!” he said. “It’s what males have here on Earth. We use ‘em to pee… But Gems don’t need to do that, at least not naturally. But dicks can also be used to feel really good ❤.”

“I don’t have a dick.” Jasper said gruffly.

“So hurry and grow one! Hurry and do it so I can suck it for you ❤!”

“Why the heck would I do something like that?”

“Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst all already have. And after they stick it in my mouth or my butt, I let them shoot off all of their semen inside me,” Steven said.

“…‘Semen?’”

“Don’t you want to try it too?” he cooed, giving her a sexy grin.

“What is semen?” Jasper asked.

“It’s the stuff a dick shoots when it feels really good,” Steven told her.

“That sounds nasty.”

“Not nastier than you can be at times,” he said.

“What did I do?” she asked, frowning.

“Well for one, you burp loudly without saying ‘excuse me’, even when you know someone else is nearby,” said Steven. “To be honest, you’re not very ladylike,” he continued. “A woman should maintain at least SOME semblance of serenity and grace, you know, regardless of how burly she may be.”

“Kid, all that stuff they shot into you went straight to your head! Why are you talking like that? And this, this act that you’re putting on—why are you being like that?”

Steven giggled. “Forget about it. I want you to let me suck your dick, and you’re gonna do it!”

Jasper stared down at Steven. She frowned.

“Don’t look at me that way,” said Steven. “You’re going to love it.”

She walked around behind Steven. “I’m gonna go see what the overcooked runt is up to,” she said flatly.

“Wait! Don’t just ignore me! And please don’t go bother Amethyst instead!” Steven cried.

“Oh yeah? Why shouldn’t I ignore you, you little  _ weirdo _ ?”

“Because I want to do it with you! …So why don’t you try it to see what it feels like?” Steven asked, smiling.

Jasper said nothing for a moment. 

…But deep down she did wonder what it would be like to “shoot off” “semen”. Would it feel nice? And why did the other Gems there enjoy doing that inside of Steven so much?

Her curiosity soon got the better of her. 

Jasper sighed. “Is this gonna  _ feel _ weird?” she asked.

“Maybe. But in a way you’d like!” he replied.

She frowned and shook her head. “What do I have to do?” she asked.

“First, you should take off what you’re wearing.”

Jasper sighed again. She focused on her body, and phased off her soldier’s uniform. It disappeared in a flash of light, just as Garnet’s leotard had the day before. Steven sat down on the floor, ginning wide. He looked up at her.

Jasper stepped toward him, growling softly in frustration. Moving into a sitting position, Jasper sat up on the floor in front of him, crossing her legs behind Steven. She placed her hands on the round of his shoulders.

“So, just…grow a ‘dick’?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Steven chirped.

So Jasper closed her eyes and concentrated on what would be her “dick”.

It grew, just like all the others’ had before her. It started off as a phallic-shaped glow that extended pretty far out of her crotch. The cock shot out quickly and stabbed Steven in the cheek. It solidified quickly, and throbbed a few times.

Steven’s eyes grew wide. Bigger than even Garnet’s, Jasper’s cock stood proud and fully erect, pointing straight up toward Steven. It was ten inches long and the same orange as the rest of Jasper’s body; it had red stripes in places the same as Jasper had on various parts of her  _ Forme _ . Her cock twitched excitedly in arousal a few times, and Jasper grimaced.

“Feels pretty weird to have a dick,” she said.

“Wow…! You’re  _ such _ a big girl…!” Steven said with stars in his eyes. “Even bigger than Garnet!”

“Gems are genderless, you know,” Jasper said. “And isn’t this a guy’s stuff, anyway?”

“This doesn’t look genderless to me,” Steven said, reaching out and petting her cock. She let out a soft, “ _ Ah! _ ” Her dick was just grown, so it was still very sensitive.

“Did that feel good?” Steven asked with a grin.

“A-a little…” came her reply. Jasper’s lip twisted.

“What’s the matter?” Steven asked, looking up at her.

“…I’m over 5,000 years old,” she replied, “but I’ve never had this before. This is…my first time. Will you please be…careful with me?”

“Oh, Jasper…” Steven started, “of course I will.” He licked his lips hungrily.

“What if I don’t like this?” she asked.

“Amethyst says that shooting off with their dick helps even Gems relieve stress,” Steven spoke. “I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“I’ve never shot off with a dick before,” said Jasper, “but I’m usually always stressed out.”

“I can help you with both those things,” Steven cooed.

Jasper sighed.

“You’re pretty cute,” said Steven.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away bashfully.

"You know, for such a big girl, you sure are shy, too…" Steven giggled. “And you certainly are  _ big _ ,” he cooed, giving her huge cock a tender stroke. Jasper let out a small grunt.

“ _ I’ll make sure you get the release you need  _ ❤,” Steven whispered.

He started. He stroked Jasper’s cock gently at first. 

“ _ Nngh _ …” Jasper let out another soft grunt. Soon, Steven started to pick up his pace.

“ _ Ugnh _ …” Jasper continued to let out moans and gasps.

“Hey,” she said, suddenly.

“Yes?” Steven replied. He stopped stroking her penis.

“This feels… _ weird _ …and kinda nice too, but I don’t really feel it, even though I  _ do _ feel it. Does that make sense?”

“Kinda…” said Steven. “Maybe you’d feel it more if I did it a little faster.” He went back to stroking her dick, a bit quicker this time. But having something so delicious in front of him…

“ _ Mmmnn _ …” he moaned. “Jasper’s cock…wanna suck it…gotta make her feel good…” He just couldn’t resist something so tasty…!

“So hurry and do it,” Jasper replied huskily. “Let me shoot, like you said!”

“Hold on, now!” said Steven, pouting. “I’m not just some object. I don’t exist only for all the girls to fight over, and to be used simply as a tool for your satisfaction!” 

Jasper gave Steven a confused look. 

“Just kidding!” said Steven, and he jammed as much of Jasper’s dick in his mouth as he could. Which wasn’t much; Jasper really was huge. 

Steven started to bob his head up and down, sucking with want. He was enjoying the feel of her warm, massive cock in his mouth and how nice it felt to give her head, brazenly… He continued to suck on her cockhead and stroke the upper part of her shaft with his hands, hoping to please the behemoth girl in front of him. But Jasper growled in frustration.

“It’s not enough…” she grunted. “I need something more than this…”

Steven took her cock out of his mouth “…How about my ass, then?” he asked her, smiling sultrily.

“ _ Hnrm _ ?”

“My ass!” Steven said again. “Garnet and Ruby really love it. Sapphire does too, but her dick is too cold…” He turned around and shook his butt at her.

“Your ass, huh…?” Jasper asked. She looked at his buttocks. “Can you even take in all this?” she asked, slapping her cock into her palm.

“You bet!” said Steven. “Just try and see…!”

He gently guided her hands down to his buttocks and placed them there, squeezing them to encourage her to feel at his backside. Jasper touched it gently; she pawed at his buttocks, rubbing the cheeks in curiosity with her large hands. She gave his behind a small squeeze and Steven moaned softly and giggled.

“Sure. I’ll give it a try,” Jasper said finally.

She lifted him up off the floor. “O-ooh,” Steven cooed. 

Jasper slowly lowered him down onto her cock’s tip. Steven was facing away from her.

“Are you ready?” she asked him. Steven seemed apprehensive, but she was a bit apprehensive, herself.

“S-sure,” he answered, shuddering. He was remembering his previous experience with Garnet.

“Hmph. You don’t seem so confident, all of a sudden,” she said.

“Just remembering the first time I did this, with Garnet,” said Steven. “She was so passionate, and more than just a little rough… I thought I’d get split in half from how hard she thrust into me. I wonder how it’s going to be, doing it now with you?”

“Makes sense,” said Jasper. “After all, I AM stronger than her ❤.”

“She beat you in combat, though…”

“ _ Tch _ . Whatever, Kid,” Jasper said, frowning. Her face brightened up a bit. “Are you really ready for this? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah. Go right ahead, Jasper.”

Jasper pressed the head of her cock up against Steven’s asshole and pushed into it. Steven let out a strangled cry as he was forced open by her massive member, but he fought to regain his composure. He soon did, though Jasper had stopped pushing her way in.

“Hey, you sounded like you were in pain. …Should I stop? Should I take it out?” she asked.

“No, Jasper, you can keep going,” Steven said resolutely.

“Alright. Just tell me if it hurts.”

Jasper pushed herself into him the rest of the way slowly, filling his bowels. She soon hilted Steven, poking deep into his inner recesses.

“How does it feel?” Jasper asked.

“Jasper…!”

“Yeah?”

“Your dick!”

“What about it?”

“It’s  _ soft _ and  _ squishy _ and  _ slippery _ and…” Steven breathed.

“‘And…’?”

“…And  _ wonderful _ …” he moaned.

Jasper grimaced, one eye shut from the feeling of being in Steven’s ass. “Glad that you like being so full. Feels good for me, too,” she said, grinning.

Jasper lifted Steven up and helped him back down onto her dick, just as Garnet had done the day before.

“ _ Ugnh _ ! Jasper…” Steven moaned.

“ _ Steven… _ ”

She started to move, and they fell into a steady rhythm together. It went on like this for a bit, and Steven spoke:

“How is it?” he asked her.

“This is just so  _ GOOD _ …” Jasper growled. “More…! I want  _ more _ …!”

She got up and carried him over to the wall above the living area couch. Then she guided his arm up to the wall, amidst its shelves, by his wrist, and placed his hand up against it. Steven leaned into it for support.

“ _ Ah _ , Jasper, you’re so  _ much _ inside…!” Steven moaned. She was screwing him up against the shelved wall now, thrusting into his behind as he was pressed, squished against the living room boundary.

“Heh. I wonder what Rose would say if she could see you right now?” Jasper said, hammering away at Steven’s backside.

“My Mom?” he asked. Jasper continued to pummel his hole.

“Yeah.”

She glanced at the portrait of Rose Quartz which hung above the door to the Beach House. Suddenly she was inspired, and Jasper smirked a devious, twisted grin. “Call for her,” she said, grinning cockily.

“You want me to— _ ahh! _ —call for her…?” Steven asked.

“Yeah,” Jasper said, punctuating her grunt with a hard thrust amidst her relentless barrage, “Call for her.”

“Uh…”

“Do it! I wanna hear you say it!”

“…M-Mom…” 

“Say it louder than that, Kid.”

“M-Mom!”

“I said, louder!! If you don’t, I’ll stop moving…”

Steven’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Mommy!!” he cried hastily, “Look at your son! He’s a piggy  _ slut _ being ridden ‘n’ driven into by a hungry beast!”

“That was real nice, Kid,” she said, smirking.

Jasper continued to thrust in and out greedily, hungry for release.

Enraptured by the feeling of being inside Steven’s tight asshole, she lost herself in the pleasure of screwing it so thoroughly. She hammered into the hybrid more intensely, thrusting in harder and harder each time. Jasper was putting all of her strength into screwing him; it was a wonder that Steven hadn’t been crushed, or ripped apart…

“ _ Ah _ …you’re doing me even harder than Garnet did…” Steven moaned.

“ _ Told _ ya I was stronger than her,” Jasper grunted.

"Maybe it's because Garnet had more self-control," Steven murmured.

"I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong…! ❤" Jasper said gruffly. And she thrust into him even harder.

Steven cried out, and Jasper kept up her brisk movement. Soon, she felt her climax approaching.

“ _ C-crud _ . Something’s…! I think I’m…!” Jasper yelled.

She grit her teeth, and her dick twitched madly. “ _ Arrgh! _ ” she cried. 

…Jasper climaxed. Her cock exploded, filling Steven with a torrent of semen. Wad after wad of hot cum spilled out of her insides into him, filling Steven fuller than he’d ever been filled before. More than the cup of Amethyst’s semen…more than Garnet’s torrent of spooge…  _ It just was so much! _ he thought.

Steven came hard, too; a few shots of cum sprayed from his dick and splashed against the living area wall above the couch, something for him to clean up later. He was shuddering in pleasure as Jasper’s cum continued to pour into him, his eyes half-lidded. Jasper rode out her orgasm, continuing to thrust into Steven through it, though moments later, finally, her dick stopped pouring its release.

“That was amayshing…” Steven slurred. Jasper pulled out of him with a wet noise and a  _ pop _ even louder than Garnet had made. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah it was.”

Jasper gently set him down on the floor. She noticed her cum inside his ass, which was stretched open a bit from her dick being inside. The larger Gem sat down cross-legged and took a closer look. “So that’s it, then, huh?” she asked. “That white stuff. That’s semen?” 

“…Huh? Oh, yeah. The white stuff, that’s semen.”

Before any of the semen could leak out of him, Steven’s Gem started to glow and sucked all of the cum into his belly, absorbing it.

“What was that, with your Gem?” she asked. “Why did that just happen?”

“I don’t know why it happens,” Steven answered. “It’s just that whenever the other Gems cum inside of me, my Gem glows and sucks up all of their cum. That’s what it was doing just now.”

“Oh.” Jasper said. “Wonder what it could be doing with all of it.”

“I don’t know either,” Steven said.

There was silence between them for a moment.

“So, did you enjoy it after all?” Steven asked, smiling.

“I already said I did. It really was amazing.”

“I hope you’re grateful ❤,” said Steven. “’Cause if you’re not, I won’t let you use my butt again ❤.”

“Kid, please. With a cock like mine, I could get any sissy boy’s butt that I wanted,” she huffed.

“But I bet you prefer mine over anyone else’s, anyway, right…?” Steven asked, smirking.

“Maybe…” Jasper muttered sheepishly. Her cheeks flushed the same red as her stripes.

Steven cuddled up close to her and traced his fingers over her abs. Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks, Steven,” she said softly, smiling.

“Anytime,” he replied, and gently rest his head in her lap.

** END OF CHAPTER III **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sucking my cock and taking it in your ass is just a cheap tactic to make me cum," said no one ever.


	4. Surf and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Gem makes up her mind to comfort Steven over his “being used” by the other Gems.

The day passed quickly, with the time slipping by without anyone having noticed. 

Steven and Jasper had done it three more times since Steven had taken Jasper’s cock’s virginity. Jasper had become addicted to screwing Steven’s butt and was humping him madly up against the living area wall again that evening. 

“Steven, this is just so _GREAT…_!” she panted, pounding into him roughly as he moaned and squealed underneath her. She was holding him up by his upper legs as she screwed him. 

“I can’t get enough!” she said. 

“And, ah, Jasper, you’re just too MUCH!” Steven yelled. “You’re doing it so hard and being rough again…!” 

“I can’t help it!” she said, smiling a lustful grin. “Your ass is just too amazing!” 

She hammered into him harder. “ _Urngh_!! I’m about to… _Arrgh_!” 

A moment and two twitches later, Jasper’s cock came hard in Steven’s asshole. She pumped him full of her seed, filling his butt to the brim. 

“Nyaha- _ahnn_!” Steven moaned. 

Steven’s Gem glowed right on cue, and absorbed the cum inside of him, just as it had every time someone had ejaculated within. 

Jasper pulled out and her cock came out with a pop and slapped against her thigh. As she caught her breath, panting, she gently set Steven on the floor. 

“…Oh…That’s all for today, Jasper,” Steven groaned. “I don’t think I could take much more of that.” 

“Huh? That’s all? But I was just getting started for tonight!” she protested. “We were gonna keep going until I couldn’t go on any more!” 

“We’ve done it five times today already! How long did you want to go on for?” Steven asked her. 

“All night, of course!” she said, flashing Steven a big, horny grin. 

“I don’t think I could take all of that for an entire night,” Steven said softly. Jasper looked a bit disappointed. 

“Ah, well, fine, Steven.” she finally said, relenting. “Wouldn’t wanna break ya, anyway.” She turned to leave. 

“Where will you go now, Jasper?” asked Steven. 

“To sleep now. …Gems don’t actually need to do that, but ever since I first started to, I’ve found it relaxing. It’ll be even more relaxing for me this time, now that I’ve shed so much stress from our… _heh_ , fun today.” 

She started away. “Anyway, I want to rest up so we can do it again together tomorrow.” 

“Sure then, Jasper,” Steven called. “Have a good rest.” 

Jasper grunted in response and walked off towards the Temple Gate while Steven went to take a shower. He showered, and brushed his teeth, and got dressed; Steven left the Beach House to go for a walk on the beach, as he was wont to do. 

The sun was setting, and the sky was painted a beautiful orange hue. As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, Steven combed the beach, enjoying the evening, sea breeze. 

He hadn’t gone far until he saw someone up ahead. Steven noticed the figure, and squinted his eyes, looking off into the distance. He could make out the person’s shape…and realized that it was another Gem! He came closer and saw who it was—ocean-blue Lapis Lazuli was sitting on the beach, with her feet in the surf. As the waves lapped at her feet, she quietly watched the sunset. 

“Lapis!” Steven cried. He ran up to her. “Where have you been?” 

“Exploring the islands,” she answered with a smile. “There are a lot of sandy beaches beyond the bay, did you know? I tried visiting as many of them as I could.” 

“You’ve been away for a while,” Steven said. “You left without saying anything to anyone. I was worried…” 

“Oh, Steven, I’m sorry I made you worry,” she said. “I was fine though; I’m fine even now.” 

Steven smiled at her a bit. “I’m glad that you’re okay,” he said. He walked closer and sat down next to her, to her right. “Do you mind if I watch the sunset with you?” 

“Of course not, Steven,” she said. 

Steven glanced at the horizon, too. As he looked on, he found Lapis's hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. Lapis blushed a dark blue at his touch. 

“It’s so nice here, this evening,” said Steven. 

“It really is,” Lapis replied, agreeing. “The islands are nice, but…I really love being here with you more, Steven,” she whispered softly. She looked down at him with eyes filled with adoration. 

“I think it’s great being here with you too, Lapis.” 

“I can’t believe it’s been nearly a week since I left,” she said. “What have you been up to since then, Steven?” 

“Hm? Oh, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, and Jasper all grew a cock, and used it to ravish me thoroughly!” Steven chirped, smiling. 

“They…they did what to you?” Lapis asked, shocked. 

“They all grew a cock and had sex with me.” 

“Wha—I…I can’t believe they did that to you,” she said, frowning. Lapis was familiar enough with Earth to know what sex was. 

“It wasn’t bad for me to go through, though,” Steven said, “I know I said ‘ravish’, but I wasn’t hurt by it. I really liked it!” 

“But still, Steven!” Lapis said, “You…I mean, you’re…your innocence! They took that away from you! They _USED_ you! How could they?” 

“Well, I enjoyed it. I didn’t at first, to be honest,” he said, and Lapis frowned even more at that, “…but now I’m more than happy to let them do whatever they like and have their way with me.” 

Steven looped his arm around Lapis's. He hugged it tight and drew closer to her, pressing his head into her shoulder. 

“And you know…I wouldn’t mind…if you did that to me, too ❤…” he said. 

Lapis was shocked at that. She loved Steven deeply, but as a younger brother. How could she…Why would she… 

But then again, there in the back of her mind, she had secretly wanted to go further in her relationship with him. She didn’t want them to stay as only friends. 

She wanted to be so much closer to him than that… Lapis had, ever since she had first learned of what sex was, and what it involved. Steven was just so kind, so loving… 

Actually, because of how nice he had been to her, how nice he was, Lapis wanted to have relations with Steven. If they were married…she was sure he’d be the perfect husband. So much patience, such tenderness. He never got angry, he considered others always before himself… 

Such a selfless, wonderful boy. They didn’t deserve him. And Steven deserved so much better than what all of them had done to him. He deserved to be comforted. Lapis made up her mind. 

She rose to her feet. 

“Steven…” she said. 

“Yes, Lapis?” Steven asked. 

“Stand up.” It wasn’t so much a request as it was a command, but command or not, there was a still a certain…gentleness to it. 

Steven stood and faced Lapis, with his back to the tide. He was so much shorter than her, so he had to raise his head to look her in the eye. 

Lapis knelt down in front of Steven so that they stood at the same height. 

She moved closer and their lips locked. Lapis kissed Steven passionately and fierce, yet gentle. Her tongue invaded his mouth, and she ran it across his. 

Steven was a bit surprised at first, stunned. Despite what he had been doing for the last four days, Steven had never been kissed mouth-to-mouth before. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood still and let Lapis lead. 

Lapis wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer; she ran her hands up and down Steven’s frame, feeling him up at his sides. Lapis snaked her arm back around to his backside in that moment and gave his butt a playful squeeze. Steven moaned into her mouth at the daring touch. 

The sun continued to sink lower under the horizon. It was almost completely dark out now, and the stars that could be seen from Beach City started to appear in the sky. 

Lapis broke the kiss. 

“Lapis…” Steven whispered. 

Lapis pushed Steven back into the water, forcefully, yet gently. She deftly caught him with the waves so Steven didn’t sink into the surf; the water below him supported his body, like a plush, soft bed. 

“I’m going to make love to you, Steven,” Lapis said resolutely, looking into his eyes from above him. “Slow and sweet.” 

She grinned a bit in anticipation. 

“Ah, _Lapis_ …” Steven breathed. “I’m yours.” 

Lapis smiled wider. Using her hydrokinesis, she made little hands form out of the water. The hands stripped off Steven’s shirt, sandals, pants and underwear and tossed them to the shore behind Lapis. Steven was completely naked before her. He blushed just then, and Lapis smiled with adoration in her eyes. She took in his small body and hummed a soft “Mm!” in approval. Steven looked away shyly. The other Gem girls hadn’t looked at him quite like that. 

Lapis formed the water into two arms, and a mass of tentacles in between them. Steven looked at the strange water-appendages. “Oh, Lapis, what do you intend to do with all that?” he asked. 

“Hee-hee! You’ll see in just a sec’, Steven!” 

The water-hands reached forward, with the left one pressing up against Steven’s anus and the right one gripping his cock in its fingers. The hand on his dick pressed its thumb up against his balls. They were wet like water was, yet firm at the same time. 

The left hand’s index finger and third finger pushed their way into Steven’s anus, and the water tentacles wormed their way into him underneath the fingers’ prodding. Steven cried out. 

“Ah, ah, Lapis, that’s…!” 

Lapis giggled. “I want to make you feel good ❤,” she said. 

“ _Ahn_ , Lapis…!” Steven moaned. He was in bliss, and his head was spinning. He cried out in pleasure again and again as Lapis ravaged him with her hydrokinesis’s water-appendages. 

Lapis looked on him, smiling, with both of her hands between her legs. She was rubbing the slit that wasn’t even there. 

The hands continued to stroke Steven’s dick and milk his prostate, while the tentacles kept up their thrusting in and out of Steven’s anus. The minutes crept by, second after second passing, with Lapis smiling all the while at her handiwork. 

Steven’s back suddenly arched, though the ocean beneath him supported his weight. “Lapis…!” he said. “I’m about to…!” 

“No, not yet, Steven,” said Lapis. She stopped her hydrokinetic, water-limb ministrations. “I want you to cum…from having me inside…” 

The water hands and water tentacles dissipated, falling apart and returning to the seawater. The sun had set completely and it was now dark out—the stars had appeared, twinkling brightly in the expanse of the sky above. 

“Are you ready for what’s next, Steven?” Lapis asked. “…Are you ready for me?” 

Steven nodded his head solemnly from his bed on the waves. 

Lapis let out a breathy sigh in arousal, a smile on her face. Cupping her hands together, she used her hydrokinesis to pour water from the ocean up into her cupped palms. She closed her eyes and focused, and the water in her hands started to glow. It went from being a fluid to a strange substance with an oily, gel-like consistency. Lapis had used her hydrokinesis to turn the water into a magic, gel-like lube. 

Lapis levitated the gel over to Steven’s ass. She stopped it just before his anus. 

“Did they ever do this for you? Did they prepare you like this, Steven?” she asked. 

“No… Of all of the Gems, only Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, and Jasper had sex with my ass. It wasn’t everyone… and out of everyone who did put it in my butt, none of them used anything to lubricate it,” Steven said. 

“…What? How was it even going in before?” Lapis asked, incredulous. She was frowning again. How dare they do that to Steven! His butt could have been really hurt, torn even. How could they forgo using lube!? 

“Gem magic, maybe? I think my butt ‘prepares’ itself,” Steven replied. 

“Oh,” she said. “Well either way, we’d better use this here, just to be safe.” 

Lapis put the gel inside of Steven’s ass. She pushed it up against his anus and swirled it all inside in a circular motion. Lapis slathered it on his ass and up against the walls of his rectum, coating his insides and making them wet and slick. 

“Ahh, ahh, Lapis! It’s cold!!” 

“ _Mmm-hmm-hmm_!” Lapis chuckled, her demeanor changing from frustrated to playful. “Bear with me, Steven. It’ll feel cold, but it’ll also make sure that this is as smooth and pleasurable for you as possible. That way, it’ll feel good for both of us for sure ❤.” 

She slathered the magic gel into Steven’s insides a bit more and then stopped. She was done. 

Steven sighed. “Ah, Lapis…” 

“Up next is me, Steven,” Lapis said. “But with all of that inside of you, you’ll be able to take it all for sure ❤.” 

Lapis closed her eyes and concentrated. Her sundress disappeared in a flash of blue light. Naked, her crotch began to glow alight a light blue, illuminating the dim beach around them. A cylinder formed, and Lapis's cock began to peek out of her body. It extended outward, growing thicker and longer; it became eight inches long, and was both a bit thicker and half an inch longer than Pearl’s cock. 

“There,” Lapis said. “Now I’ll get to feel good with you too ❤.” 

She stepped into the water and pulled Steven closer to herself by his ankles. He glided right over to her, as her hydrokinesis still kept him afloat. 

Steven let out a small “Ah…” 

“Are you ready, Steven?” Lapis asked. 

Steven nodded again and Lapis grinned at that. “I’ll be as gentle as I can, okay?” she said. 

She pressed her cockhead up against his anus. Pushing gently, Lapis slowly thrust inside, spreading Steven’s ass wide open. She let out a breath. “Hahh…!” 

“Nnng…” she grimaced. 

“H-how is it, Lapis?” Steven asked, shuddering a bit from the feeling of being penetrated. 

“You’re so tight, Steven…!” she said. “Ah! It feels good…!” 

Lapis pushed in deeper, eliciting a cry from Steven’s lips. “ _Ahhhh_!” he said. “It really does feel better with the lubricant…!” 

Lapis continued to push her way in slowly. Inch by inch, she managed to slide herself all the way in to the hilt. 

Suddenly, the pleasure overwhelmed her. Lapis's eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a breathy “ _Ahhhhnn_!!” 

“Steven!” she cried out. “I thought this would feel good, but I never thought it’d be this amazing…! Your ass is the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt!!” 

“Is it really? Just the same, Lapis, you, too… Your cock feels so _goooood_ …!” Steven moaned. 

“Ah, ah…” Lapis squeaked. She started to regain her composure, though she grimaced again. “I’m gonna start to move, okay? Okay? Are you okay with that?” 

“Yes…” Steven said. “…Take me!” 

“Oh, Steven,” Lapis smiled, moaning. “We’ll both enjoy this lots ❤.” 

Lapis pulled her cock back until only the tip was left inside of Steven’s ass and she thrust her way back in slowly and filled him again. 

“Ahhh!” Steven cried out as he was filled again and Lapis let out a small chuckle. 

“Did you like that, Steven?” 

“Yeah…!” 

“Should I do it again?” she asked. 

“You’re starting to sound like I do when I’m with the other Gems…!” He nodded. “Please, Lapis, do it again.” 

Lapis pulled out and thrust back in smoothly once more. Steven squeaked in pleasure. 

She chuckled, having gotten used to the feeling of being inside of Steven’s ass. Lapis began to thrust in and out at a pace a bit faster, screwing Steven slow and sweet, and Steven mewled and writhed underneath her as she continued to make love to his ass. 

Lapis continued for a little while like this and soon she picked up her pace. She began to pant, screwing him harder and even deeper. Steven noticed, too, and he started to moan louder and more passionately as Lapis squished up against his prostate inside with her thrusts. 

Suddenly bucking her hips wildly, she stabbed into Steven’s anus ferociously. At that moment, the ocean around them became just as rough as Lapis's thrusting; the waves rolled and crashed wildly all along the beach. 

“Gentle, Lapis! I thought you said ‘gentle’!” Steven yelled in between moans. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Steven! It just feels too good!” she cried. 

Steven cried out. They both felt their orgasm approach. 

“Lapis…! Lapis!” Steven yelled. 

“Oh, Steven, this is so good and I’ll be there soon…!” 

But Lapis held back her release and made love to Steven’s butt a while longer, savoring his sweet innards’ warm pull. She pushed into him and met his buttocks with her hips as she moved out and back in again. 

“This is like a dream, Steven…” Lapis whispered. Strangely, the ocean around them calmed, and Steven looked up dreamily into Lapis's deep eyes… 

“You’re so beautiful when you make love to me like this, Lapis,” Steven murmured. 

“Oh, Steven…” 

Her climax neared and the waves became violent again, and before she knew it, Lapis had hit her peak. “I’m gonna cum! Cumming, Steven! It’s coming!” 

Lapis reached her climax and came. Her cock burst, and she moaned as it deposited an incredible amount of cum in Steven’s anus, even more than Amethyst had shot into his mouth at first. Steven moaned too, and writhed, as she pumped him full of her sticky, creamy seed. 

Lapis continued to moan, groaning and calling his name. Steven came also, and his dick spewed a teaspoon of semen onto his stomach and chest. The ocean waves came and washed it right off. 

“Ooh, Steven…your ass is so tight…you’re making me cum so, so much…!” Lapis mewled. 

“Am I?” Steven grinned cockily. But the warmth of Lapis's release made him throw his head back and Steven surrendered to the warmth of her cum. “Ahn, Lapis, more! Fill me! Fill me up ❤!” he cried. 

Her orgasm kept going, with her still cumming inside, and the waves continued to roll all around them. Soon, Lapis's dick’s cumming started to die down, and the moment her orgasm began to subside, the ocean became eerily still. 

Lapis sighed deeply, panting and out of breath, while Steven shuddered, and moaned as she pulled out of him. 

She arose and stood in the surf; walking backwards with Steven’s ankles in her grasp, Lapis helped him back to the shore, which was only a pebble’s toss away. The water receded and she placed Steven on the beach. 

She rolled over and laid next to him, to his right, her cock flaccid. Their head rested on the beach sand, as the waves gently rolled back in. 

Lapis touched her forehead to his. “That was so amazing, Steven…” she said, as the water lapped at their bodies. She couldn’t help but smile amorously. “You felt so good inside…” 

“Did you like it, Lapis?” Steven asked. He looked up at her with big, loving eyes. 

“I loved it,” she answered. A warm, passionate smile was on her face. 

Steven giggled. “I’m so glad,” he said, smiling at her. Steven reached down and rubbed his stomach. “ _Mmn_ … I bet it tastes like saltwater taffy, Lapis,” he said. “Your cum, I mean.” 

Lapis giggled too. She gave Steven a quick peck on the lips. 

“Next time, would you like to try tasting it?” she asked, grinning suggestively. 

“Y-yeah!” 

Lapis reached down and caught the water as it came up onto their bodies and she pulled the surf up and over them as if it were a quilt. The waves were warm and not at all cool, almost like a heated blanket. Lapis must have altered the temperature of the water for Steven’s sensitive, half-human flesh. 

They both started to drift off. To sleep, though; Lapis made sure the waves couldn’t carry either of them away. 

“I’m so tired…” Steven murmured. “Actually, I spent all day letting Jasper use my butt. She even came inside every time.” 

“All day!?” Lapis squeaked in frustration. “That Jasper…” 

“It wasn’t so bad, though,” Steven replied. “I really liked it.” 

The ocean Gem groaned. Steven chuckled. He yawned. 

“It and this took a lot out of me…” he said. 

“It took a lot out of me too,” said Lapis. “It was so romantic being with you, though…I just want to fall asleep, right here in the ocean. 

“…So let’s do it, then; why not?” Steven suggested. “It’d be really nice to sleep out here under the stars. I think that would add even more to the romance.” It really was romantic where and how the two of them were right then. 

“ _Mmm_ , then! Let’s!” Lapis cooed, agreeing. 

Steven nuzzled his head up against her chest in approval and Lapis giggled again. 

“Goodnight, Steven,” she whispered softly. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Thanks so much…” 

“’Night, Lapis…” Steven murmured softly and closed his eyes. He sighed contently and relaxed as he fell asleep in her arms. The waves crashed all around them, and Steven drifted off in the loving embrace of the sea and Lapis Lazuli. 

_…And Steven’s Gem glowed quietly beneath the surf…_

**END OF CHAPTER IV**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, Steven and Lapis wouldn't have been able to see the sunset from where they were sitting. That way faces North and the sun sets in the West.
> 
> Please pardon the artistic liberties I have taken.


	5. A Real Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven teases one of the other Gems about the results of her shapeshifting, and the resulting aggression results in an unexpected surprise.

It was cool the early summer morning of the next day when Steven awoke, before Lapis stirred and offered him another kiss on the lips shared passionately between them. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when he got up and the sentiment and the memory of sharing the kiss with Lapis the night before came rushing back and he smiled a bit. The Gem and hybrid were still in the ocean together and the waves were gently lapping at Lapis’ shape and his own.

Steven pushed gently back the tide blanket that Lapis had laid on him; it was still solid and like a quilt just as she had made it the previous evening. He got up and was careful not to disturb Lapis, noticing the grainy sand on his back and side, and in his hair. That would be something to take care of in the shower.

As the dim, early-morning light played on his human skin, Steven looked at Lapis as she slept under the surf blanket. Smiling still as she slept, she whispered his name softly. “Steven…”

“See you soon, Lapis,” he whispered. He turned and trekked toward the Beach House to take a shower and clean the sand off of himself. The door of his home was not far away and he went inside; he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Steven found his towel and turned on the shower, gingerly stepping inside and letting the warm water wash over his body. “ _ …So refreshing… _ !” he said softly as the water flowed over him, cleaning off the sand that had stuck to him in the surf.

Steven grabbed the soap and began to scrub himself all over. Humming softly as he cleaned, the first to go was the sand, and he scrubbed underneath his arms… Steven soon came to the magic water-lube that Lapis had slathered in him the night before. But when he tried to lather it away, he found that it wouldn’t wash off. The lube was a gel-like layer of water-based…water? So why was it being so stubborn? No matter how much Steven tried to wash it off it stuck on him like his own skin.

“Oh, well,” he finally said. “I guess I’ll just leave it there for now.” It was magic, after all. Maybe only Lapis could remove it? Maybe it’d dissolve all on its own.

When he had finished in the shower, Steven stepped out of the bathtub and brushed his teeth at the bathroom sink. After his morning routine, Steven toweled off and got dressed. He hung his towel on the rack and turned to leave the bathroom.

He hadn’t taken three steps outside the bathroom door when someone tackled him to the floor. “Hi there, Steven!” she said.

“…Oh, Peridot, hi, good morning,” Steven said. Peridot was on his waist and pinned him to the floor with her small legs and arms. He was a bit surprised by Peridot’s sudden “pounce”, but he didn’t think much of it. “What’s with the surprise-attack flittin’,  _ Kitten _ ?”

Peridot was about the same height as Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire were. Her green skin and blonde hair were a few inches away from Steven’s face; on her forehead and behind her see-through visor, her Gem gleamed in the early-morning sunrise’s light that managed to make its way into Steven’s home.

“I couldn’t help it! I’m just so happy to see you today,” she said.

“Where have you been for the last seven days?” Steven asked. “It’s been a whole week since I’ve seen you!”

“I got lost in Amethyst’s room under all her junk,” she answered. “At first, I offered to clean it up for her. She said no, of course, but I really wanted to nick some scrap metal and broken electronics of the tallest pile in there…But when I tried, I fell off by accident. The whole pile fell on me and I got trapped…” She got off of Steven and helped him up.

“Oh, that’s awful!” Steven cried, on his feet.

“I know…” she said, clutching her shoulder and looking away from Steven. “I couldn’t move, and so I had to wiggle my way out of there gradually. Amethyst didn’t notice that I was there, either, so she didn’t help me; I was on my own. Finally, I got free and I’m out now.  _ But I’m never going back in there again. _ ” She said the last part with a scowl, eyes narrowed. “I shouldn’t have tried to take her stuff without asking first in the first place…”

“I’m glad you’re okay now, though, Peridot.”

They walked to the living area together, with Steven in front.

“So, Steven, what have you done for the last week?” Peridot asked as they reached the couch. Steven stood facing her, with his back to the front door of the Beach House.

“I’ve had sex with the other Crystal Gems. All seven of them, using my mouth and butt.” Steven said smiling, hands on his hips, eyes shut.

Peridot wasn’t stunned by Steven’s answer. Actually, she was interested. She grinned haughtily with her eyes closed.

“Oh, anal sex, huh?” she said. “I know all about that! I've been reading fanfiction about Pierre and Percy doing it together. Sometimes Pierre’s the one ‘giving’ it, and sometimes it’s him who takes it from Percy. Actually, Pierre takes it better than Percy ever could. I even found drawings of them doing that, all on the Internet! I know all about penises. Look, while we've been talking, I grew one!" And she reached into her leggings and pulled it out.

Steven stared at Peridot’s green dick for a moment.

“…Is that all?” he asked.

Peridot’s penis was three inches long.

“I mean, I’m not trying to judge it or anything, but isn’t it…kinda small?” Steven continued.

“What do you mean ‘small’?” Peridot asked. “This is as big as I can make it!”

Steven knelt down in front of her cock, and she put her hands on her hips and frowned. He took it into his palm and gave it a few soft strokes, which made Peridot groan. “ _ Nng… _ ”

“Sorry, Peridot,” he said. “It’s just so…little and cute.”

“…‘Little’? ‘Cute’? My dick is  _ not _ little! It’s a huge, raging monster that makes all the boys scream in pleasure when they get torn up by it!”

“No, Peridot,” Steven said, laughing, “your dick is small and  _ cute _ .” He stroked it a few more times and gave it a little flick with his index finger.

This really hurt Peridot’s pride. She growled in anger. 

“I’ll show  _ you _ !” she yelled, and she tackled him to the floor again in front of the living area couch. She flipped Steven over onto his chest, with his butt in the air, and tore off his pants, underwear, and sandals. It was one of her rare shows of strength.

“I’ll  _ show _ you! I'll use my massive… _ cock _ ! to hit your…prostate…with my, um,  _ dick _ ! and I’ll make you…‘ _ come _ ’ in no time!” she said, pausing to remember what the fanfictions she read had called what the encyclopedia websites called “an orgasm”. 

Peridot wasted no time at all and dove right into Steven’s anus, thrusting her dick inside immediately. The lube from the previous night with Lapis was still there, which let Peridot’s small cock slip right in without any trouble.

“Oohh- _ oh _ !  _ Ah _ !  _ Ahh… _ !” Peridot moaned and gasped, as her cock took in the warmth and the feeling of being inside of Steven’s ass. “Oh, it feels so  _ good _ ! This feels so much better than doing it myself to  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ hentai with my hand…!”

“…Is this your first time, Peridot?” Steven asked from underneath her.

“Y-yes…!” she answered.

“Well…” Steven said, “I’ll make sure you enjoy it! ❤” And he clenched his anus tight.

“ _ Oo-oh _ , Steven, that’s so  _ tight _ !” Peridot said and she made slow, awkward thrusts into his ass. Steven giggled. “Ah, Peridot…you’re trying so hard… ❤” 

“Ah,  _ ah _ …” Peridot whined as she shuddered with pleasure from Steven’s tight, taut ass. “Ah!”

“ _ Mmhmhm… _ !” Steven giggled again. “Have as much as you like, Peri. Thrust into little Steven’s ass as much as you can until you blow every last drop. ❤”

“D-do it to the very end?” she asked. “Ah, let me! Let me!”

“Of course… ❤” Steven cooed sultrily. “I’m all yours… ❤”

Peridot kept thrusting into Steven. The sun had just come up over the horizon; still early, it was only very low in the sky.

“ _ Ah… _ ! Does it feel good for you, too, Steven? ❤” Peridot asked as she continued to make clumsy thrusts into him.

“A little…” Steven replied as he lay under her, his fists balled beneath him on the floor. She screwed him doggystyle, with Steven’s chest down and his ass up. It hadn’t even been two minutes yet, but Peridot soon felt herself close to climax…

She panted, her breath hot and ragged. “Oh, this feels too  _ gooood _ , Steven! I think I…I think I’m going to…I’m going to…” At that moment, Peridot cried out and let loose an incredible torrent of semen. She yelled as her prick pumped out volley after volley of cum.

“Steven!!”

“Ah, Peridot! That’s so much!  _ Too much _ …!” Steven moaned from below her.

“Ahhh!! I…I can’t stop!” Peridot yelled. “It just keeps coming!”

For nearly a minute, Peridot’s orgasm continued, and refused to subside. Her cum poured like a flood into Steven’s slick ass and wouldn’t stop. She spilled about a gallon of semen inside of him after a minute and by the time she had finished, Steven’s belly was comically swollen. He looked as if he were carrying a child.

Panting, Peridot pulled out of Steven with a wet noise. She staggered backwards a few paces and fell backwards onto the floor, completely worn out by her climax. Peridot landed on her back, with her hand across her chest and her eyes half-lidded. She had passed out. Although unconscious, Peridot had a satisfied grin on her face; a little bit of drool trickled out of the corner of her mouth. 

Steven moaned as he got up from the floor. Peridot’s cum sloshed around inside his guts, making a splashing sound in his innards as he rose to his feet. He clutched the sides of his abdomen and slowly ran his hands across his stomach. “Jeez…”

Right then, Steven’s Gem began to glow. It quickly sucked up all the cum within him, and his abdomen returned to its normal size.

“Even all of that, so quickly?” he asked.

…Suddenly, a light burst from Steven’s Gem. It glowed brighter than it ever had and the light grew even more intense as a pink, glowing sphere materialized on the surface of Steven’s Gem.

The sphere emerged from within the Gem, and detached from Steven as it floated into the air of the room, hovering in front of him.

It took the shape of a woman as a body formed and began materializing steps from where he stood. It grew in size until it stood nearly two-and-a-quarter times Steven’s height, and expanded until it was just a bit less wide as Jasper was. A full head of hair of incredible length and thickness unfurled from the woman’s head and splayed outwards, spilling down the back and sides of it.

The glowing mysterious woman’s glowing began to fade, and a body manifested where she stood. In front of Steven was a fair-skinned Quartz woman with long, thick, pink hair.

“You…You’re…” Steven began, speechless.

“Steven…thank you. Because of all the nutrient-filled, mineral-rich semen all of the other Gems poured into you, I was able to regenerate my  _ Forme _ . I’ve even managed to duplicate our Gem, too!” she said cheerfully, motioning to her navel. There, there was an exact double of Steven’s Gem.

It was Rose Quartz.

“Mom!!” Steven cried, running up and embracing her. “I’m so glad I finally get to meet you!”

“And I’m so glad I can finally speak to you,” Rose replied as she returned his hug. She reached down and tapped Steven’s Gem with her finger. “It was so hard being cooped up in there,” she said, laughing.

“Mom…I’m so sorry,” Steven said sadly. “It must have been terrible to be trapped like that and unable to speak to anyone…”

“Oh, Steven…” Rose began. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about. Thank you so much for taking in all of that Gem cum. We’re together now thanks to what you’ve done. Even before now, we’ve always been together…”

“It was my pleasure, Mom,” said Steven. Wasn’t it, in more ways than one?

“What a good little boy…” she said, patting him on the head. “It sure was hard work, though, making sure Garnet couldn’t foresee that you’d do those things with her, or making sure that Amethyst did all of that with you…”

“That was you? How did you do all of that, Mom?” Steven asked.

“It’s my little secret~,” Rose said with a mischievous grin. “I’m also the one who made it feel so good for you when you took it in the ass…Thanks to me, it felt to you like you were taking it in a pussy ❤. A boy wouldn’t normally feel so good taking it in his butt…”

“Mom, you’re such a perv!” Steven said, chuckling. “Getting the others to do all of those things to me, and making it feel so good…!”

Rose laughed.

“Steven, I just  _ have _ to reward you for all of your hard work!” she exclaimed. She tilted her head and placed a finger to her cheek. “But how should I do that?  _ Oh… _ ! Of course! I know exactly how!”

And she held her hands together, concentrating on her crotch. Rose took two steps back and grew herself a penis of incredible length and girth, which spang out in front of Steven. Her cock bulged against her clothes and tore through her dress, leaving a star-shaped hole in her clothing, one identical to the hole around her navel’s Gem.

“Whoa, Mom…!” Steven said, staring at the absolute monster in front of him in shock, “You’re even bigger than  _ Jasper _ ! Thicker, too!”

“ _ Ehehehe _ ! What do you prefer to call it? Is it my ‘ _ thorrn _ ’? Or is it my ‘Laser Light Cannon’?”

“…Definitely your ‘thorn’, Mom,” said Steven.

Rose cupped her cheeks and smiled, closing her eyes. All eleven inches of her massive, thick cock twitched and spasmed in front of Steven’s face. The shaft was the same color as her skin, while the head was flushed a fleshy, pink color. “Your father really loved it,” she said, and giggled.

“Dad did?” Steven asked.

“He certainly did! And you will too; I already know. Like father, like son! It’s a saying they have here on Earth. Have you ever heard it before?”

“I have, Mom,” Steven said. “Hey, could you teach me a Gem saying?” 

Rose’s enormous penis throbbed.

“Sure, Steven,” she said, licking her lips, “‘ _ Always service your elders _ .’ But won’t you be a good boy and turn around and give Mommy a sample of that Quartz ass that all the other girls love so much? You’ll be servicing your elder, and letting her give you a reward for all your hard work, all at the same time!”

“…Um, okay, Mom. But…isn’t that really wrong, since you’re my mother?”

“Oh, Steven, don’t be silly! On Gem Homeworld, there’s no such thing as mothers!” said Rose. “And besides,” she continued, “you and I are pretty much the same person. It’d be no different than masturbating!”

Steven shrugged. “Can’t argue with those facts,” he said. He turned around and bent over the couch, with Peridot still passed out on the floor nearby. Steven stuck out his butt and presented it to Rose. “Here you go, Mom. All for you.”

Rose licked her lips again hungrily. “ _ This is even better than giving Pearl a blowjob, _ ” she said. And she shoved her massive, 11-inch dick into Steven’s slick ass all in one thrust.

Steven cried out. But, reaching around, Rose ran her hands across his chest and shushed him.

“ _ Shh…Shh… _ Steven, it’s okay. It’s  _ okay _ …Take a deep breath, and just keep breathing. Grin and bear it! Bite the cushions if you have to. You’re a Quartz! You’re strong! You can take it.  _ You…can…take…it…all _ !” she said, punctuating the last words with every thrust she made.

Steven let out a long, loud moan as Rose ravaged his anus, rectum, prostate, and sigmoid colon all at once with her “thorn”.

“ _ Nngh _ …!! I’m so proud…of what my son’s… _ become _ !” Rose Quartz cried as she thrust her cock in and out of her son’s ass.

“Ahhh!! Mom!” Steven cried as Rose’s thing stretched his anus, which was still tight, somehow. All 11 inches slid in and out of his butt, making an obscene noise.

Amethyst watched from the living area loft's stairs with a Cheshire grin on her face.  _ This is great…! Steven’s become such a slut! _ , she thought.  _ Oh, and Rose is back. That’s nice too, I guess. _

Rose kept thrusting for minute after minute, grunting like an animal the whole time, while Steven moaned loudly as he took it all. “Mom! You’re so BIG!!” he cried.

Finally, Rose neared her climax. “Oh, Steven…” she yelled, “I can’t hold back any longer…! Here it comes…!” 

She gave two forceful thrusts, and on the third came hard, filling him up with as much as a stallion would. Some of the cum splattered from inside his ass and landed on Peridot’s face, while Peridot continued to smile with her mouth open. Some of  _ that _ cum ran into Peridot’s mouth.

Steven came hard too. His dick erupted and shot three hard jets of cum onto the floor below him.

Rose’s orgasm finally subsided. She pulled out of Steven with a  _ spo-pop _ and picked him up with one arm. She held him in both hands and moved to lie on the couch, and rest her head on the couch’s left arm and her feet on its right. When Rose had gotten comfortable, she placed Steven on her chest, over on her right. The couch creaked under her weight.

She was panting the whole time, and kept panting for a few moments. Finally, she caught her breath.

“Steven…” she spoke, “That was the best I’ve ever had with my dick. You took it so well…every time, with the others, you always did. Even with me…”

She sighed in pleasure. “ _ Such a good boy _ ❤…” she said, stroking his hair.

“Thanks, Mom…” Steven murmured sincerely.

Rose’s cock twitched. Steven reached down and pet it with his hand, and Rose bent forward and gave his forehead a tender kiss.

Steven’s Gem didn’t glow this time.

Both Steven and Rose closed their eyes and relaxed on the couch together. Steven cuddled closer to her, enjoying her presence for the very first time.

…Suddenly, a jet of cum appeared and splattered Steven square in the face.

Steven and Rose looked up. There on the loft stairs was Amethyst, holding her cock. Some cum was dripping out of it from just having shot off on Steven’s face.

Amethyst smiled. “Rose is back!” she cried from her perch, facing the both of them, and gave her cock a few tender strokes. “This is great!! We have to celebrate with Steven! And I know just how to do it!”

******

That night, the Gems crowded around Steven in the Beach House’s living room. Garnet had split into Ruby and Sapphire, and everyone could hardly contain themselves. Even Pearl was impatient.

Steven was on his knees, and all of the Gems, including Rose Quartz, had pulled out their cock and were jacking it furiously. They were going to shoot off all over Steven. They were also all happy to have Rose back too—even Jasper—but there were more pressing matters at hand. They were going to cum  _ all over _ Steven, and that was what mattered most.

There was six-and-a-half-inch Amethyst; seven-and-a-half inch Pearl; five-inch Ruby; five-inch-Sapphire; ten-inch Jasper; eight inch Lapis Lazuli; three-inch-but-cums-buckets Peridot; and finally 11-inch Rose Quartz. They all pointed their dick at Steven and jerked it as hard as they could.

Soon, everyone reached their climax at the same time.

“ _ WE…LOVE…STEVEN _ !!” they all cried in unison. They shot their load each all over his body, showering him with their alien, Gem  _ bukkake _ . Steven cupped his hands in front of himself as he was covered in Gem cum, to catch as much of it as possible; eyes half-lidded, and he grinned lewdly. He stuck out his tongue, and there was that euphoria again…

_ I love you all, too…! _ , he thought.

And as she came, Amethyst smirked a catty grin, a twinkle in her eye. 

_ Every day was going to be a whole lot more fun from here on out! _

** THE END **


	6. The Writer's Bio

**Rivet Bucktail, a student writer trying out the big time**

Hi there! I'm Rivet Bucktail.

I'm very much a beginner at this writing thing and am still trying my very best to do it better! There's a lot I struggle with but I hope I can learn to become a better writer by paying attention to what works well and retaining it, and applying it to my own writing process.

I started by writing satire, but now I write smut, mostly. I rejoined the Archive here after four years to repost my fanfiction publicly for the people who enjoy it.

I apologize for leaving and taking my work with me. In fact, if I ever leave again, I'll just orphan the account so that my work can stay up here for everyone to enjoy.

Please take care! And thank you for taking the time to read my bio!

_(This is posted here to provide the writer's introduction. That way, if I orphan this AO3 account my bio will still be here in some form.)_

**Author's Note:**

> What is it?
> 
> Semen Cum(m)iverse: The Galaxy's Cumdump is a fanfiction based on the animated TV series Steven Universe.
> 
> Written as a proof-of-concept, it follows the continuity of the TV show loosely and uses only its established characters. The characters’ personalities are written to be as canon-compliant as possible, though you may notice some minor differences here and there. Perhaps the biggest difference here is the Gems’ willingness to use Steven as an onahole.
> 
> I read online that Steven has perfect pitch, so I wrote a story about him being the perfect *bitch*. It's actually a social commentary on what Steven Universe, the TV series, really is.


End file.
